


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 7: Come Find Me

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [8]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Sexual Content, transphobia TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. SUNDAY 2:58PM: NO HALO

SUNDAY, AUGUST 2ND, 2:58PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

KAI walks down the stairs with his headphones on, listening to No Halo by Brockhampton. He stops short at the bottom, seeing the three unfamiliar people talking to THEO and HOLLY in the living room. 

HOLLY glances over his shoulder at him and says something inaudible. KAI removes his headphones.

KAI  
What?

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
I asked you if you'd met Jenna yet.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Um, I don't think so. You're Danny and Mariana's daughter, right?

JENNA nods.

JENNA  
That's me. These are my roommates, Kell and Aaliyah.

AALIYAH waves.

KELL  
Aren't we your friends, too?

JENNA  
Of course Aaliyah is. You usually are. 

KELL  
_Hey_.

THEO  
Jenna just got back from Amsterdam.

KAI  
Really? What was that like?

JENNA  
Really fucking cool. It was a study abroad program, but it was only, like, twenty-five percent studying. The rest...

KELL smacks her shoulder lightly.

KELL  
I think he gets it.

KAI  
Are you looking for Danny and Mariana?

JENNA nods.

JENNA  
Yeah, but I think they're at Mariana's work. You know, at the college. And I really don't want to be there during the summer. 

KAI  
Mood.

AALIYAH sighs.

AALIYAH  
At least you had a good dating life in Amsterdam, Jen.

JENNA  
Not having a good time in the states?

AALIYAH shrugs.

AALIYAH  
Not really - the states? You've only been gone for a month and you're acting like you're not even American.

KELL  
God, I wish that were me.

THEO  
This isn't even a state.

KAI begins to walk towards the coffee machine in the kitchen, but his attention is clearly still on the conversation taking place in the living room. He reaches up, taking a mug out of the cabinet.

AALIYAH  
Anyway...I really haven't had a win in a while. If I tell people I'm trans, I get one kind of asshole, if I don't, I get another. 

KAI puts down his mug.

HOLLY  
Shit.

AALIYAH  
I want to believe that there's someone out there for me. One...I don't think that soulmate is the right word. Just someone. But sometimes I get worried that I'll miss that person somehow. 

KAI can't listen to this anymore - he leaves the mug, heading for the front door of the house.

EXT. MARLOW HOUSE

KAI is leaning against the side of the house. He has put his headphones back on, No Halo resuming.

AALIYAH (O.S.)  
Hey.

KAI removes his headphones. AALIYAH is walking towards him.

KAI  
Hi.

She stops next to him. Neither of them speaks for a while.

AALIYAH  
So. I noticed that you were listening inside.

KAI swallows hard.

KAI  
What makes you think that?

AALIYAH shrugs.

AALIYAH  
You looked kind of freaked out as soon as I started talking about dating and being trans.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
I'm not transphobic, I'm -

AALIYAH laughs.

AALIYAH  
You literally have a trans flag patch on your jacket. If you were, you'd have a weird way of showing it.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. I'm...I'm definitely out. Like, even if I don't say it, you can just take one look at my Instagram, or, like, this jacket. And I only pass half the time anyway. You being trans isn't what bothered me.

AALIYAH  
Then what did?

KAI puts his hands in his pockets, looking out towards the road.

KAI  
I never really thought that I ever would find someone who I loved so much that it would hurt when they didn't love me back. But I think that was just something that I was telling myself to make myself feel better.

AALIYAH  
She rejected you because you're trans?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No. No way. But he did kind of reject me. And now I don't think I'll ever find anyone else who will care about me.

KAI realizes what he's said a moment after he said it, but he can't take it back - and he doesn't really want to.

AALIYAH shakes her head.

AALIYAH  
That's not true.

KAI  
How do you know that? There's an odd number of people in the world, probably. There's got to be one odd one out. And the shit that I've heard people say -

AALIYAH  
I've heard it. We've all heard it. But you're, what - fifteen? Sixteen? The world is fucking huge. You have a lot of life left to live and a lot of people left to meet. There's not really such thing as "the one" - but you'll find someone. And if anyone tries to give you shit, fuck them. You don't need them.

KAI nods.

KAI  
And if there's only one person I want?

AALIYAH stares at him for a moment.

AALIYAH  
Okay, who is this guy? What happened?

KAI  
How much time do you have?

AALIYAH  
All the time in the world.

KAI sighs.

KAI  
Okay, so...

We zoom out. A car passes by the camera, and we fade to black.


	2. MONDAY 5:25PM: HURRICANES

MONDAY, AUGUST 3RD, 5:25PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

KAI is sitting on the edge of the stage with WILLA, SAFIYYA, SIERRA, and BROOKLYN. KEIRA is in the audience, talking to MR. RODRIGUEZ about something, while the rest of the cast is talking in groups around the auditorium.

BROOKLYN  
So. Hurricane tomorrow.

WILLA  
No.

BROOKLYN  
Yes?

WILLA  
No, I just refuse to acknowledge it.

SAFIYYA  
Is it just me or did it kind of come out of nowhere? Like, I didn't really hear anything about it until maybe Friday.

SIERRA  
That's life.

KAI  
What's this one named?

WILLA frowns.

WILLA  
Um, I'm not really sure how to pronounce it. Isaias?

SAFIYYA  
I think it's Isaias.

BROOKLYN  
Isaias?

KAI  
Where do they even come up with these names, anyway? Is there a hurricane baby name book in the White House somewhere?

SAFIYYA  
Why would it be in the White House? I don't think Donald is in there naming hurricanes.

SIERRA  
He's probably not even there. He's down in Florida golfing or something.

WILLA  
I really don't want to know what he would name a hurricane if it was up to him.

BROOKLYN  
Has anyone else noticed that it's usually the ones that start with I that fuck us up the most?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
I don't think I've lived here for any big storms. 

SAFIYYA  
My mom said that Hurricane Isabel was really bad.

KAI  
I remember Hurricane Irene. I was stranded in Brooklyn's basement.

BROOKLYN  
Oh my god, I forgot about that! And when those trees fell on my garage - 

KAI  
It scared the hell out of me, holy shit. 

BROOKLYN  
Yeah, but then we had to help my dad come up with ironic Facebook captions for the picture he took of it. 

SIERRA  
"Ironic Facebook captions"? That's the most dad thing ever.

KAI  
Brooklyn's dad is the most dad dad ever. Not like daddy, like father.

SAFIYYA  
Why did you have to say it like that? 

JORDAN, walking past them, stops suddenly.

JORDAN  
Okay, I really want some context for that.

WILLA  
Brooklyn's garage got destroyed during a hurricane and her dad made her and Kai come up with funny Facebook captions about it.

JORDAN  
I want examples.

SIERRA  
Me too.

BROOKLYN  
Um...

She glances at KAI. 

BROOKLYN  
He ended up going with -  
(she mimics Count von Count from Sesame Street)  
"How many trees fell on my garage? One, two, three trees!"

Everyone bursts out laughing. 

BROOKLYN  
It's not that funny, oh my god.

SIERRA  
It not being funny is what makes it funny.

WILLA  
What did you guys come up with?

KAI  
Nothing good.

BROOKLYN  
Excuse you, they were great!

KAI  
Yeah, hilarious. A lot of laughs in that tiny basement with your parents, three cats, and Matt.

BROOKLYN  
I remember another one that Dad came up with - there was this picture of us under the hole in the garage - 

SAFIYYA  
That sounds dangerous.

KAI  
It definitely was.

BROOKLYN  
Anyway, he had some caption about how there was a reason why hurricanes were named after girls - which they actually aren't, but - 

KAI  
Oh my god, and I was _not_ having it. I was so mad. I should have figured out that I was trans right then.

BROOKLYN laughs, but JORDAN frowns.

JORDAN  
Wait.

KAI'S heart leaps into his throat. Before anyone can say anything, MR. RODRIGUEZ stands up.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Okay, that's the end of the break. Can we start from the top of Act 2?

Grateful for the chance to escape, KAI stands up and begins to exit as everyone else makes their way to their places. JORDAN catches KAI'S arm on his way off the stage.

JORDAN  
You're trans?

KAI stares at him, incredulous.

KAI  
You really didn't know?

JORDAN raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

JORDAN  
Um, no, I really didn't. So, no offense, but if you're trans then how are you - 

KAI  
Whatever you're about to say, I don't want to hear it.

He pulls away from JORDAN, going to stand in the wings. He runs a hand over his face, trying to curb the anxiety running through him. 


	3. TUESDAY 3:01PM: WRONG CHOICE

TUESDAY, AUGUST 4TH, 3:01PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, BATHROOM

when the party's over by Billie Eilish plays as KAI washes his face in the sink, attempting to wake himself up. He looks up at himself in the mirror - there are dark bags under his eyes, and he looks as if he hasn't slept.

His phone vibrates. He leans against the counter, taking it out of his pocket - it's from JORDAN. KAI at first shuts off his phone, not looking at it, but he turns it back on moments after. The message reads "are you still coming to rehearsal today??"

KAI is about to respond when he receives another message: "because idk if you should". This is followed by "moritz is a guy's part yk? like a real guy's part" and "and idk if miles knows about you but if he does he made the wrong choice".

Tension, anger, is brimming in every bone of KAI'S body. He starts to type out a message - but erases it, looking suddenly exhausted.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

MARIANA walks past the open door of the room. She stops and glances over, seeing KAI sitting on the edge of the bed with his shoulders slumped, facing away from her.

MARIANA  
Kai? Is everything okay?

KAI  
I'm fine.

She enters the room, sits down next to him. He still refuses to look at her.

MARIANA  
Do you still have rehearsal today?

KAI  
Sort of. It's not required, but you can go if you want to and if you feel safe enough driving.

MARIANA  
Are you going to go? The college is closed today, so I could give you a ride if you want. The roads between here and Buchanan are pretty much clear by now. 

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I'm sick.

MARIANA frowns.

MARIANA  
Weren't you sick a few weeks ago?

KAI  
It's not that kind of sick.

MARIANA  
Did something happen?

KAI finally looks over at her. He shakes his head, blinking furiously.

KAI  
I'm fine.

A tear slides down his cheek, and she sees it before he can wipe it away.

MARIANA  
Kai.

She reaches out, tentatively putting a hand on his shoulder, giving him plenty of time to back away. Surprising both her and himself, he doesn't, leaning into her touch and letting out a sob. MARIANA looks stunned, but pulls him into a hug.

MARIANA  
Hey. It's going to be okay.

KAI tries to make himself stop crying, but now that he's started, he can't stop.

KAI  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

MARIANA  
You don't have to apologize. It's okay.

The camera zooms out, towards the window.


	4. WEDNESDAY 2:50PM: THE WHOLE STORY

WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 5TH, 2:50PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

KAI is leaning against the counter, drinking coffee. He looks exhausted, as if he's barely woken up.

HOLLY enters the room.

HOLLY  
You're still here?

KAI nods.

HOLLY  
I thought you'd be on your way to rehearsal by now.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I'm not going.

HOLLY  
What? Why?

THEO enters.

THEO  
Can you scoot over? I need coffee.

KAI moves aside. THEO goes for the coffee machine.

THEO  
What's going on?

HOLLY  
Kai decided to just stop going to rehearsal.

THEO frowns.

THEO  
Seriously?

KAI rolls his eyes.

KAI  
Yeah, seriously.

HOLLY  
Keira's not going to be happy.

KAI  
Yeah, well, Keira doesn't know the whole story. And neither do you.

THEO jumps up to sit on the counter.

THEO  
So tell us.

KAI shakes his head.

HOLLY  
Kai, come on. Please. This really isn't like you at all.

KAI  
How are you supposed to know what's like me and what isn't? You barely know me.

HOLLY  
I know you better than you think.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Don't say that.

HOLLY  
Why not?

KAI hesitates, and then picks up his phone. He unlocks it, going to Instagram and pulling up his messages with JORDAN. He hands HOLLY the phone. She goes to stand in front of THEO so that he can read over her shoulder. As they read, their expressions go from confusion to anger.

THEO  
What the fuck?

HOLLY  
This is seriously messed up.

KAI  
Do you think that I don't know that? I think he's doing it to try to get me to drop out.

HOLLY  
 _Drop out?_

KAI nods.

KAI  
I overheard him and his friend talking about it a few weeks ago.

THEO  
Do you think he means it, though?

KAI  
Probably. Almost definitely, actually. 

THEO  
And you're just going to let him get away with it?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
What the hell am I supposed to do?

HOLLY  
I don't know, fight back? The same way you always do.

KAI laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

KAI  
That isn't fighting back. That's pushing it away. There's no use in bothering with a fight that there's no way I'll win.

THEO  
So let him know that.

KAI  
Fucking hell, are you listening to a word I'm saying? You have no idea what it's like! I have to listen to shit like that every day and I'm supposed to just brush it off like it's nothing. It's bad enough coming from someone that I hate, but from someone that I actually thought cared it's something else entirely, and I'm so fucking sick of having to try to justify my own existence. I'm tired of fighting back, okay? I'm fucking exhausted.

He tilts his head backwards, forcing himself not to cry again, to not let them see him cry. Finally, HOLLY speaks.

HOLLY  
So don't fight back?

KAI  
So I should just let him be a raging transphobe?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No way. I think you should tell him that you won't take it anymore. And that's all that you should tell him. Mr. Rodriguez - Miles - won't actually do anything if he talks to him about it, right?

KAI  
I still can't call him Miles. It's too weird. And no - he already knows.

THEO  
Maybe you should tell him what Jordan is saying.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No way. That would just make it so much worse.

THEO doesn't look as if he agrees, but drops it. HOLLY moves so that she is standing next to KAI.

HOLLY  
Hey. I know that I'll never really be able to understand what you're going through. But I'll always listen. And I'll try to help in every way I can. Okay?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Thank you.

THEO slides down off of the counter.

THEO  
Also - there's one more thing you should do?

KAI  
What?

THEO  
Show him that you're better than him. And show him why you were cast in this play in the first place.

KAI  
Musicals are technically called shows, actually -

THEO  
Oh my god, they've made you into a theatre kid.

HOLLY  
It was only a matter of time.

KAI actually manages to laugh - for real, this time.

THEO  
So are you going today?

KAI nods.

KAI  
I think I am.

He and THEO clink their mugs together.


	5. WEDNESDAY 3:22PM: BETTER

WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 5TH, 3:22PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

KAI enters the auditorium, seeing MR. RODRIGUEZ along with a few others - including JORDAN - on stage. He approaches them.

KAI  
Hey.

MR. RODRIGUEZ turns around.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
Hey! Where have you been?

KAI  
Sorry I'm late - I wasn't feeling great yesterday and I wasn't really sure if I was good to come today.

MR. RODRIGUEZ  
All good! You're feeling better?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah. I definitely am.

He makes eye contact with JORDAN, who is standing behind MR. RODRIGUEZ, still smiling that stupid smile. 

KAI  
Nothing can keep me down for long.


	6. THURSDAY 8:53PM: TOO MUCH

THURSDAY, AUGUST 6TH, 8:53PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

KAI is lying face-down on the couch, staring at his Instagram messages with bloodstonestars. The latest message was sent just a few minutes ago - "remember me under the sun".

HOLLY sits down on the arm of the couch, and THEO comes to stand behind her. They wait for KAI to look up, which he eventually does.

KAI  
I thought the intervention was yesterday.

HOLLY  
That was a separate intervention.

KAI  
Why do I need two?

THEO  
Because all you've been doing all day and all night is lying here pining.

KAI  
I'm not pining!

HOLLY steals the phone from his hand. KAI protests, but the damage is done.

HOLLY  
Wait, what is this?

KAI  
Nothing.

HOLLY  
You're not a very good liar.

KAI  
I've been lying for sixteen years.

HOLLY  
Felt that. So are you going to tell me what this mysterious Instagram account is, or...

KAI sighs, glancing at THEO.

KAI  
How much have you told her?

THEO  
I don't know what you're talking about.

KAI  
I can't tell if you're playing along or not.

THEO  
I don't know anything about an Instagram account!

KAI looks back at HOLLY. She raises her eyebrows questioningly.

KAI  
So...Jasper and I kind of had a thing.

HOLLY  
A thing thing? Like a romantic thing?

KAI nods.

HOLLY  
Wow.

KAI  
And then he stopped talking to me, and he blocked my number, and Jude yelled at me...and then a few days later I started getting messages from this Instagram account.

THEO  
And you think it's him?

KAI  
I know it's him.

HOLLY gives him back his phone.

THEO  
Why don't you just text him back?

KAI groans.

KAI  
It's not that simple.

THEO  
Explain it to me, then.

KAI  
I just said it's not that simple. It's too complicated. I don't even know how to say it.

HOLLY  
Okay. If you won't talk to him, then we think that you should get your mind off of him.

KAI  
What do you mean?

HOLLY  
There's a party tonight. And you're going.

KAI stares at her for a moment.

KAI  
It's fucking Thursday. Who the hell is throwing a party?

HOLLY  
It's summer. The days don't matter anymore. And it's at, like, Jake or James or one of those guys' place.

KAI sighs, sitting up.

KAI  
What if Jasper is there?

THEO  
Wouldn't that kind of be a good thing?

KAI  
 _Theo_.

THEO  
Fine, fine. I have it on pretty good authority that he won't be, actually.

KAI  
What if Jude is there?

THEO sighs.

THEO  
Okay, he _will_ be there, but...

KAI  
Cool. I'm not going.

THEO  
He won't talk to you! He probably won't even look at you. Come on. I'm sick of seeing you sad all the time.

KAI considers it.

KAI  
You guys aren't going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?

THEO  
Nope!

KAI rolls his eyes, but allows HOLLY to pull him up off of the couch.

INT. JAKE/JAMES/WHOEVER'S HOUSE

KAI, HOLLY, and THEO enter the house, where Sunflower by Post Malone is playing. ELI instantly appears.

ELI  
Fucking finally! Where have you been?

He pulls THEO away towards the stairs, where JUDE and BLAISE are sitting. JUDE glances over at KAI, an indescribable expression on his face.

KAI  
Now what?

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
You're going to come hang out with me and my friends, and you're going to have a good fucking time.

KAI can't help but laugh.

KAI  
Alright.

We see KAI dancing with the girls as the song increases in volume. The lights in the room cycle between different colors, the speed growing quicker and quicker. KAI at first looks to be having fun, but he eventually grows overwhelmed by all of it - the noise, the people, the loneliness in the crowd. WILLA and HOLLY are kissing in front of him, and when he closes his eyes, he can see himself kissing JASPER in the aquarium.

He makes his way through the crowd, going down a hallway. He feels along the wall until he finds a door and opens it.

INT. JAKE/JAMES/WHOEVER'S HOUSE, BATHROOM

KAI closes the door and then leans back against it, his eyes closed. The music can still be heard, muffled by the walls. He was so eager to get out of the crowd that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone.

AUGUST (O.S.)  
Um. You good, dude?

KAI opens his eyes, finally noticing AUGUST and CALLUM sitting in the bathtub, passing a joint between them. It takes him a moment to respond.

KAI  
Yeah. Just, you know...

He waves his hand vaguely.

KAI  
Everything.

AUGUST doesn't know everything, but he nods understandingly anyway. He scoots over in the tub.

AUGUST  
Sit down.

CALLUM scowls, but says nothing. KAI sits down next to AUGUST and leans over to look at CALLUM.

KAI  
Um, I'm sorry about a few weeks ago. I shouldn't have said that shit.

CALLUM  
Yeah.

He says nothing else. AUGUST elbows him in the ribs, and he sighs.

CALLUM  
I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hit you. There's a lot of things I shouldn't have done.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Same here.

He leans back. AUGUST passes him the joint.

AUGUST  
So. What have you been up to?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Not much. Nothing's changed.

CALLUM  
Really? Then why did you stop talking to us?

AUGUST  
 _Hey._

KAI  
No, he's right. Um...

He takes a drag, breathes it out.

KAI  
I know I've been acting kind of weird lately. The truth is...it's because of a person I like.

CALLUM  
Keira? Didn't you just break up with her?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No, not Keira. It's...it's not a girl.

CALLUM and AUGUST exchange glances.

CALLUM  
Fucking hell. It's Jasper.

KAI scowls.

KAI  
You weren't supposed to guess!

CALLUM points at him.

CALLUM  
So I'm right! I knew that it was only a matter of time before you two finally hooked up!

KAI  
What the fuck?

He glances at AUGUST. AUGUST shrugs.

AUGUST  
I don't want to agree with him, but...

KAI  
So you guys have just been sitting here waiting for it to happen?

The guys nod.

AUGUST  
So, what exactly did happen? I mean, it definitely has something to do with Jasper not talking to us either.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I have no clue what he's thinking. Not anymore. He kissed me and then he ditched me.

AUGUST  
That sucks.

CALLUM  
That's Jasper, though. You never really know what he's thinking.

KAI  
I used to. Now I don't know anything anymore.

AUGUST puts his arm around his shoulders.

AUGUST  
I know something, though.

KAI  
What?

AUGUST  
That you'll always have us.

CALLUM bursts out laughing, as does KAI.

KAI  
That's so fucking cheesy -

AUGUST  
I'm trying to be nice! I thought we were having a moment!

CALLUM  
You're supposed to be the token straight friend, what the fuck?

AUGUST finally starts laughing with them. KAI looks more at ease than he has in days.


	7. FRIDAY 9:21PM: STEP INTO THE LIGHT

FRIDAY, AUGUST 7TH, 9:21PM

EXT. MARLOW HOUSE

KAI, CALLUM, and AUGUST are sprawled along the front steps, drinking beer.

CALLUM  
\- I'm ready for it.

AUGUST  
Dude, it isn't worth it.

CALLUM  
It is!

AUGUST  
It's a Funko Pop.

CALLUM  
A Funko Pop of Baby Yoda drinking his broth! It's important!

AUGUST  
So you'll drive an hour and a half to a fucking Walmart for it?

CALLUM  
Yeah!

AUGUST  
You know that if it was me doing this you would never shut up about it, right?

CALLUM considers it, then shrugs.

CALLUM  
Yeah, but you won't do that. You're too nice.

AUGUST  
Try me.

Eventually the conversation dies down. AUGUST turns to KAI.

AUGUST  
So. Is Jasper coming?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Doubt it. He's pretty much dropped off the face of the earth.

CALLUM  
Seriously? Even you haven't heard from him?

KAI starts to shake his head, then pauses.

KAI  
Actually...

He takes out his phone, showing the boys the conversation with bloodstonestars.

AUGUST  
Wait, this is him?

CALLUM  
It has to be. The song lyrics are a dead giveaway. Plus bloodstone is another name for jasper. Like the stone.

AUGUST  
The stone?

CALLUM  
Well, mineral. Heliotrope.

AUGUST  
Isn't that a Pokemon?

CALLUM rolls his eyes.

CALLUM  
Anyway - you haven't texted him back?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
He blocked my phone number. And on this account...I don't know what I would even say.

CALLUM  
I know. Tell him to stop fucking texting you.

AUGUST frowns.

AUGUST  
What the fuck, Cal?

CALLUM  
Okay, just hear me out. He's leading you on right now, dude. He's giving you false hope even though it doesn't seem like he's going to change anything anytime soon.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Okay? It's not like I can change what he does.

CALLUM  
You kind of can, though! Just, straight up send him a message telling him to knock it off.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
What's that going to do?

CALLUM  
Like - "Stop fucking texting me. Call me when you've figured out what you really want." Something like that.

AUGUST nods.

AUGUST  
Yeah, and if he's really interested, he'll feel the pressure, you know?

KAI  
But, like...I don't know. What if he doesn't respond?

CALLUM shrugs.

CALLUM  
Then he doesn't respond. That's life.

KAI  
I don't want to lose him.

CALLUM  
Look at it this way. If you're going to lose him, you already have.

AUGUST  
Dude -

KAI  
No. He's right.

He begins to type out a text.

KAI  
"Stop fucking texting me, call me when you've figured out what you really want." Should I add an emoji, or...

AUGUST  
No!

CALLUM  
Oh yeah, add the pleading face emoji, the one with the big eyes...

AUGUST  
 _No_. Just text him. No feelings, straight up.

KAI sends the text.

KAI  
Okay, now what?

CALLUM  
Now he's going to call.

KAI rolls his eyes.

KAI  
Yeah, right.

CALLUM  
No, trust me. He's going to call.

KAI doesn't quite believe him, but lets it go. He keeps staring at the message, but nothing happens - JASPER hasn't seen it.

The front door opens and THEO exits. KAI looks up.

KAI  
Hey.

THEO  
Hey. Be careful out here - it's going to rain soon. And I don't think that Danny and Mariana would be happy if they knew that you were drinking.

KAI  
We'll be gone soon. There's gotta be a party somewhere.

THEO  
Don't let me stop you.

He heads to the car. Before he opens the door he stops, looking back at the boys. CALLUM looks back at him.

CALLUM  
What?

THEO  
You didn't say anything to me. Didn't ask me where I was going. Didn't ask me to come with you wherever you were going.

CALLUM raises his eyebrows.

CALLUM  
Did you want me to?

THEO shakes his head.

THEO  
No. But I never expected you to change.

CALLUM shrugs.

CALLUM  
Well, here I am.

KAI  
What are you doing?

THEO  
I'm going to go bother Jude at work.

KAI  
Are you going to see a movie or...

THEO considers it, then shakes his head.

THEO  
No, probably just bothering Jude.

KAI  
Fun.

THEO  
Very.

He gets into the car and drives away, the headlights passing over the boys. Thunder clashes above, and AUGUST looks up.

AUGUST  
We should get going.

KAI'S phone buzzes, and he looks down at it. He's received a message from bloodstonestars - "i've got the strangest feeling this isn't our first time around". He initially looks angry, but then he receives another message, a link to a post.

CALLUM  
Where are we even going to go?

AUGUST  
Anywhere. It's like Kai said - there's gotta be a party somewhere.

KAI opens the post - it's a picture of a streetlight outside of JASPER'S apartment. The caption reads "come find me".

AUGUST  
Kai?

KAI looks up.

AUGUST  
Are you coming?

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No. I'm not.

CALLUM  
Oh shit, here we go again.

AUGUST smiles.

AUGUST  
Did he text you?

KAI  
Maybe. Now go.

CALLUM  
I thought we were waiting for him to call you -

KAI  
Go!

AUGUST drags CALLUM away, towards where CALLUM'S car is parked in the street. KAI looks back down at the picture as Robbers by The 1975 begins to play.

EXT. DC STREETS

KAI is running down the street, the lightning occasionally lighting him up against the dark. It's started to rain, but KAI doesn't care - nothing can slow him down now.

Until he slams directly into someone. The song stops abruptly as he stumbles backwards, almost crashing to the ground. The other person grabs his arm, steadying him. He straightens up - making eye contact with JASPER.

For a moment, neither of them speaks. JASPER'S wet hair flops into his eyes, and KAI resists the urge to run his hand through it. JASPER swallows hard. The rain on his face looks almost like tears.

JASPER  
Hey.

KAI  
Hey.

JASPER  
We need to talk.

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah.

They lapse into silence again. Thunder rolls, lightning flashes - and KAI pulls JASPER into a kiss as Lights Up by Harry Styles begins to play. JASPER closes his eyes, taking KAI'S face in both hands and kissing him back.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, JASPER'S BEDROOM

KAI and JASPER have made their way to the apartment. KAI shoves JASPER up against the wall, their hands slipping underneath each others' shirts as they kiss again, and again, and again. KAI, his hands shaking, manages to unbutton JASPER'S shirt fully, pushing it down off of his shoulders. He then removes his own shirt, tossing it unceremoniously to the ground.

JASPER kisses up his neck, stopping to whisper something inaudible in his ear. The music stops abruptly as they touch their foreheads together, breathing hard.

KAI  
 _Yes_.

The music resumes. JASPER pushes KAI down onto his bed, kissing him everywhere - his face, his neck, down across his chest over his binder until he disappears from the frame. Lightning flashes, illuminating the scene as KAI inhales sharply.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
